


The Unforgiven

by DarkSkyOmen



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cyborgs, Emotional Manipulation, Horror, Human Experimentation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyOmen/pseuds/DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Zeo X Tyson main pairing with a planned twist. Blackmail. Violence, gore, rape, horror, and character death(s.) Really weird AU.





	The Unforgiven

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**  
*Dusts off old story to post* I forgot that I wrote this one ages ago.. 

"..." basic speech

** The Unforgiven: Actions of Consequence **

A heavy steel toed boot landed a harsh and brutal blow to the ribs of the young man who was laying at his tormentors feet. Tyson thought he could feel and hear his ribs break. The pain left him curled up in a fetal ball gasping in agony clutching at his side. The kick was followed by burning pain from an angry fist burying into his silky shoulder length navy colored hair. He clenched his teeth as tears of pain and humiliation seeped from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. He was then harshly pulled up onto his knees. His back against the legs of the boy who was ripping his hair out by the roots. 

Zeo looked down at Tyson with cold, empty, and distantly blank sea green eyes before gently tracing his other hand down the smooth exposed throat of the boy at his feet. His face remained an expressionless mask. He wanted to feel something again. Anything. "You know Tyson. I think that this boy really did love you. This person whom my very existence now mocks."

Tyson stared up at the green haired boy shocked and confused. Zeo moved his hand down pushing it under his t shirt and pinching one of his nipples into a pert bud. He couldn't suppress the cruel smile that was slowly spreading across his lips. He felt something stir deep inside of him at Tyson's reaction and flushed with unwanted heat upon seeing the other boys sudden blush. It turned into a full out leer as he felt the other boy shudder against his legs and heard him half moan under his soft touches.

Tyson shook his head and tried to pull away to no avail. "I don't know what your game is Zeo, but I'm not playing it with you! Let me go!"

Defiant cobalt blue eyes fixed on the boy standing over him stroking his chest and running his other hand through his hair now. He looked up silently at the boy whom he had once considered some what like a kid brother at one point in time. He could see the reflection of himself cowering in the burning foam green eyes that were fixated intently upon him. Tyson violently pushed the other boy away and stood facing him shaking, fear radiating from him in near visible waves.

Tyson "Why are you doing this to me Zeo? I thought you was my friend..."

A punishing blow landed across his mouth making him sputter and spit his own blood.

Zeo "That's just it Tyson, I'm not that Zeo. He had a soul, I don't. I've seen hell and I want to show it to you. I want to show you it because he loved you. Because he loved you, I'll love you too. Aw don't look at me with that scared little, wounded rabbit expression, you filthy whore! I'm going to break you the way you broke him."

Tyson "I don't know what you're talking about! Get away! Leave me alone!"

Tyson struggled against the smaller boys sudden and bruising grip when he grabbed his arms. His mind was racing and confused at his attacker and old friends words and actions. He was stunned at the speed and strength the other smaller boy was barely using against him. Fear coated the back of his tongue along with his own blood, he stopped struggling to voice his thoughts. "How the hell can you be so strong! Let go of me! Please Zeo! PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me!"

Zeo smiled at him before pinning him half way up the wall behind them. Only using one of his hands he held both of Tyson's above his head in a firm grip effortlessly. "Hurt me Tyson? You can't really hurt a soulless dead man. I'm just a puppet to a past, to memories, and desires that aren't really even mine. But I will give his memories some satisfaction. I'll sate him with you myself. I'll love you for him, even if you don't want me to."

Leaning forward he started to lick at the blood that was dripping from Tyson's chin. Flicking his tongue out and over the other boys face and down his jawline slowly and deliberately licking, nipping, and sucking before moving to press his lips softly against the other boys lips. 

Stunned Tyson went limp within his grasp finally accepting his fate. Whatever Zeo wanted to do to him, he would accomplish it, no matter what he said or done to stop him. And truthfully he probably deserved whatever might happen to him.

Feeling the object of his current unknown emotions relax against him. Zeo smirked and pushed one of his legs between the other boys. Then began to slowly and lightly press and rub over his groin with his hip and thigh. He was beginning to enjoy the way that his blue haired obsession was starting to lean into his touches and the rose blush that was spreading out over his cheeks and nose.. "Don't you want to know what happened to me Tyson?"

Tyson sighed and rested his forehead gently against his green haired captors in defeat. His face was burning with shame while his body pulsed with lust he hadn't thought he was capable of. "You're like Tala now.. Aren't you?"

Zeo nuzzled his neck huffing out a humorless chuckle. "Yes and no. But it's good that you're starting to understand your situation a little more clearly now. And decided to stop trying to run away or fight me. Honestly that was starting to annoy me."

Tyson sighed and dropped his head onto the other boys shoulder closing his eyes. He couldn't help breathing in the scent of Zeo's hair. Or from noticing the silkiness of his neck under his hot and hurting bruised cheek. Without thinking about it he nuzzled the other boy behind the ear making him jerk away and stare at him oddly. Tyson was amazed to see a faint tinge of pink appear on his emotionless face from his thoughtless and subtle action. Deciding not to push his luck or anger the other boy into beating him again he asked what was on his mind in a whisper. "How did you die Zeo? And why didn't I know? Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

Zeo released his hands and trailed his own down Tyson's sides leaning forward against him and pushing him back against the wall again. The tinge of blush still across his face, he sighed and answered quietly. "No one told you because no one knew. I was on my way to a recital. But our car crashed and I died on impact. My father couldn't accept that. He picked up my broken body and took me to his lab. And pulled my conscience back. He made that boy into someone new. Someone else. Something else. Me.."

He pulled away from Tyson then and smiled. His smile was empty and didn't reach his eyes at all. He grasped Tyson's wrists and pulled him across his bedroom away from the wall. Then pushed him down onto his back on top of his canopy bed before quickly straddling the slightly taller boys hips. Leaning forward Zeo grasped both sides of Tyson's head rubbing the shell of both of his ears with soft feathering touches. He pressed a ghost of a kiss to the navy haired boys lips before pulling away slightly. "I want you to see what he did to me. Do you want to see Tyson?"

Tyson allowed his hands to be taken up and placed at the top button of Zeo's high collared jacket. He turned his head away closing his eyes. He didn't want this. It was wrong on way to many levels for him to count. The green haired boy sitting astride his hips turned his face back towards him gently. Their eyes locked in silence. He was looking down at him in a way that seemed to tear at the very center core of Tyson's soul. "Don't look away from me Tyson. I want you to see what I am. See the person that you helped to create. Father wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for his feelings for you. He wanted you to see him as he was and look at him. Really look at him. The way you look at that filthy red eyed demon. You tore his heart out over and over again. Just by the way you forgot that he existed when that creature was around. He loved you. Would've died for you too."

He leaned forward pressing a kiss to Tyson's forehead then sat back up with that empty, sad, cold fixed smile on his face again. "You know he would've been at home in his bed dreaming of you instead of dying on the road like a stray dog that night if father hadn't seen him crying the last day that he was here. You remember don't you Tyson? What you said to him?"

Tyson merely nodded his head. He was drowning in his own guilt and shame at the memory and his own words as they came back to haunt him. He let Zeo guide his shaking hands as he slowly opened the shirt buttons down the his chest. "I told you.."

Zeo interrupted him with a glare. "No. You told him that, not me Tyson. We are not the same being. Yet in a way we are. I know exactly how he felt as his weak human heart shattered into a billion little pieces that day. It's okay though. I'm here now. And if you know what's good for you, you won't refuse him. Me. I'm not as forgiving. But I think you already know that, don't you?"

Tyson nodded silently and allowed his hands to push away the other boys jacket and shirt. Without thinking he reached out on his own to drag his fingertips across the jagged scar that was cut across Zeo's pale chest. The green haired boy leaned into the touch with a hungry and angry look deep within his murky green eyes. With a sudden movement Tyson found his hand had been used to tear open the other boys chest literally. Tyson stared up in horror at the small circuit board of flashing and pulsing lights, transfixed on the odd colored pulsing heart beneath it all. He jumped as he felt warm sticky wetness pooling over his stomach and groin. He was frozen as he watched in horrified silence as the green haired boys living flesh that had been ripped open bled. Blood dripped down and ran in small lines and rivers down his taunt abs onto their laps.

Zeo stared at his chest then back at him frowning. "That wasn't what hurt you know. What hurt was how he had cried out for you. Laying there alone in the dark as the freezing rain pounded down on his torn and raw flesh relentlessly. He cried out to you with his last shuddering breath. A piece of metal piercing completely through his broken heart"

Tyson couldn't help the sobs that overtook him then. Feelings of guilt, shame, and loss twisted at his heart painfully. Zeo tilted his head back laughing musically before pushing the flap of his bleeding and torn open flesh shut. His skin instantly healed over as Tyson watched. He then lifted Tyson's blood covered right hand and licking his fingers clean smirking at the navy haired boys shifting emotions and the visible shudder that shook his body. His dark stormy eyes mirrored his emotions and soul so well. Zeo leaned forward capturing the midnight eyed boys lips in a heated and ravishing kiss. He pulled away licking along Tyson's bleeding, bruised, and kiss swollen lips. He couldn't suppress the vengeful smirk that had made it's way onto his face even if he had wanted to. Zeo felt then. Really felt emotions. And he liked the feeling of having the other boy under him. His sides heaving from the broken and choked sobs. His body shuddering from his familiar caresses. "Are you disgusted with my kisses Tyson? Like you was two years ago with his? You liked it that night. Admit it you prideful wretch, admit that you're a fucking liar!"

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. Crystalline tears spilling over his closed lashes running down his cheeks. With a heartfelt cry he broke his silence. "I said what I said because he seen us! HE SEEN US ZEO! I couldn't have him telling my grandpa or dad like he threatened to. Or worse MY BROTHER! It would've shamed my entire family's name! I'm sorry Zeo! SO SORRY! I didn't mean it! Any of it! You know how bad he is? He.. He hurts me! He's used me.. And I hurt you.. I didn't mean to..."

Reaching out Tyson pulled the green haired boys face to his crushing their lips together. Pouring everything of himself and his emotions into the kiss. Zeo returned it happily. This he knew. This he could remember now as if it was himself and his own memory. He let the other boy roll him over and straddle his hips. And watched in open amusement as Tyson began to pull off his blood covered clothes. He let the navy haired boy pull the rest of his own clothes off as well. Amused as they was tossed onto the floor on top of his own thoughtlessly.

Tyson leaned forward rubbing himself over the boy beneath him, earning a moan from both of them. He started trailing fleeting kisses along Zeo's jaw and neckline only stopping to nip and lick at his delicate collar bone. He didn't care that Zeo wasn't really fully human anymore. Or that it had been two and a half years. The only thing that mattered anymore was the pale murky eyed, green haired boy that was panting and sprawled out beneath him beautifully. His eyes sparkling with want, adoration, and need.

Zeo tossed his head back on to the pillows moaning low in his throat. Heat and want he knew but had never felt searing through his body. Returning the kisses and caresses with enthusiasm to his lover. Gasping he stated the truth between their bone melting kisses. "I'm a monster Tyson, can you live with that?"

Tyson merely smiled and shook his head in decline. "No you aren't. You wouldn't have cared anything about me if you was. You wouldn't want to love me. And it doesn't matter because I...I l-love you."

Zeo smiled and pushed his fingers into the navy haired boys mouth enjoying the warm wet suction the other was treating him to. He rolled so that he was above his lover and distracted him with a purring kiss while he slipped a digit into his soft warm body. Tyson arched his back mewling into the kiss as Zeo brushed what seemed like the core of every nerve in his lithe body. The green haired boy smiled attacking his lovers ear and neck with fervor while adding a second finger and repeatedly brushing that spot that made Tyson arch his back. His blue eyed lover was panting hard and clenching his hands in his silky green hair. Pulling him as close as he could. Tyson reached down and began stroking the hard length of his jade eyed lover. Zeo propped all of his weight onto his unoccupied arm and enjoyed the soft hand sliding over the length of his flesh. Tyson leaned up dragging his soft warm tongue over one of his nipples. With a moan Zeo pushed his lover back down pulling away his hand as he moved earning himself a whine of protest. Capturing the other boys lips in a slow and mind numbing kiss his slid himself into the tight warmth of his lovers body. Tyson stiffened with a whimper, pain etched upon his face. Zeo froze leaning down, he placed feathering kisses along the length of Tyson's smooth tan neck while he waited for his sapphire eyed lover to relax. Then he captured the others lips in a deep hot kiss. 

Tyson words were breathless and half moaned as he broke the kiss. "Move. Oh God Zeo...Ah.. Please move."

He arched his back and wrapped his legs around Zeo's thin hips pulling him closer and pushing his length deeper into his body. Zeo groaned at the tight gripping heat that squeezed him. As he set a steady pace, Tyson bucked his hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Staring down into his lovers expressive midnight blue eyes as they moved together, he felt his heart ache and swell. Reaching a hand between them he grasped Tyson's length stoking it to the rhythm of their combined movements. 

Tyson couldn't hold back his moans anymore and tossed his head back onto the silk pillows beneath him. Zeo leaned down biting and nipping at his lovers exposed throat and neck before sucking and marking him as his. 

With a shuddering sigh Tyson felt himself falling over the edge. He came hard across both their stomachs, crying out his lovers name with glassy eyes. He crushed his lips to his jade eyed lovers. Zeo felt his body clamping down tightly upon him, pushing him over the edge as well. With a heart broken sob Zeo cried out Tyson's name as he emptied himself inside of his lover. 

He collapsed panting on top of Tyson's warm heaving and damp sticky chest. His green hair was sticking to his face in places. 

Tyson reached up and gently brushed the stray strands out of his eyes tenderly before pressing another kiss to the top of his lovers head. They laid like that holding each other for awhile in silence. Simply looking into each others eyes. "God I've missed you so much."

Zeo pressed a soft kiss to the middle of his chest. "It's okay Ty. We'll stay together forever this time. I don't break my promises."

He sat up and smiled. "Do you love me Tyson? Even if I'm a fake soulless me?"

Tyson frowned up at him. "You aren't soulless. And yes, I love you with all my heart."

Zeo's smile was so wide it looked painful. "I'm glad you feel the same way that I do! Kai will come after you to take you away from me again, but I can't let him do that Tyson. Do you understand?"

Tyson closed his eyes with a grimace before sadly nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I know. He won't take no, or go away as an answer either.."

Zeo stroked a hand through his hair and laughed. "Oh Ty, I can make it so we'll never be apart again.. I'm really sorry about this by the way! Forgive me please?"

Tyson's stormy eyes snapped opened looking up at him in concern and confusion at Zeo. He was frightened by the pained look on his lovers face. 

Without warning Zeo punched his fist deep into his lovers chest. Admiring the way those vivid stormy blue eyes widened and the pupils dilated in shocked pain. He brushed Tyson's long silky navy blue hair away from his face and out of his dimming eyes.

Tyson choked on every breath in sheer agony, blood dripping from between his lips. "W-why? Zeo?"

Zeo started petting him softly with his free hand. "You'll be okay. Trust me Tyson, death only hurts the first time.."

He then calmly and firmly squeezed the fluttering organ he held clenched within his fist until it became as motionless and cold as his own had been. Lovingly he carefully pulled his hand free and gently wrapped a sheet around Tyson's still rapidly cooling body. He then picked up his limp and lifeless lover, admiring him as he made his way out of his bedroom and then down the hall and hidden stairwell into his fathers lab.

His father was already waiting for them there and merely smiled at him when he walked in carrying his bloody, sheet wrapped lover.

The mans only words were laced with open amusement "Well it certainly took you long enough son.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** The Unforgiven: Aftermath **

Kai stomped from one side of the dojo's training room to the other. He was livid, no he was more then just livid! An aura of pure blinding rage was swirling around him. He knew that Zeo was back in town. And that the stupid bluenette had went to see the boy almost instantly. He had practically ran out the door after the green haired little slut had called to say he was back in town. But not before Kai had managed to grab the other boys arm and give his flesh a painful squeeze and bore into him with a warning glare. Tyson knew what that look had meant, and that Kai did not make idle threats.

But that day had been well over was a month ago! And his patience was long gone now. He hadn't seen the navy haired boy at all since then. He growled in frustration and kicked the punching bag that was hanging behind him. The crushing blow knocked it from the ceiling mount. Sand exploded from its busted seams spilling out onto the floor. He'd do more then tell Tyson's proud family members his dirty little secret if the dragon boy broke his word. He'd make him wish that he was dead!

\-------------------------------------------

He felt like he was floating at first, then achingly tired and weak. But he knew that where ever, he was that he wasn't alone. Tyson slowly opened his eyes to complete and utter darkness. A soft arm was gently grasped around his waist holding his body up against someone's warm solid chest. He realized then that he was moving and sitting astride of something huge. 

Zeo huffed in amusement. "Hey Ty... Morning I guess?"

Tyson's head snapped up looking around unseeingly at the other boy in fear and confusion. Though all he could see was the pitch black darkness around them and feel thick silky fur against his legs. He tried to jerk away to no effect.

Zeo sighed and tightened his grasp. "Please calm down Ty! I know that you're kind of freaking out at the moment... And I apologize, really! He shouldn't have done that to you. I don't have much influence over him anymore.. I never wanted to hurt you. But I want you to know that it's okay now. You don't have to be afraid of anyone or anything anymore."

Tyson's throat hurt when he forced himself to speak. "Where are we?"

Zeo chuckled. "Well.. That actually depends on what you believe I suppose? If I have him push back the darkness so that you can see, do you promise not to wig out on us?"

Tyson blinked his eyes in the thick cloying darkness. He took a deep breath then sighed. "I promise."

Zeo leaned forward pushing him up and forward a bit as well to touch what Tyson assumed was the animals head. With a vibrating growl torches exploded into life all around them, in front, and behind showing and lighting a dark path. The sudden light made Tyson's eyes water and sting a bit. Looking down he rubbed at his eyes in confusion assuming that maybe he was seeing things. "Uh, why are we riding on a 3 headed dogs back Zeo?"

Zeo merely shook his head and laughed in amusement. "Cerberus isn't a dog silly! They are the guardians between heaven, limbo, and hell. We aren't exactly alive nor are we completely dead. We can't go forward really. And it's too hard to go back. I'm here to help and keep them company now."

Tyson rubbed his hand through the animals smooth fur again in amazement only to be stunned when it spoke up in a deep gruff voice. "Little one, he doesn't belong here."

Zeo sighed pain flashing within his foam green eyes. "I know.."

Cerberus spoke again. It's middle head had a smooth silky voice. "We can't hope to out run that damn dragon for much longer child."

Tyson spoke before thinking about it, asking what had crossed his mind. "Dragon? Wait.. Do you mean Dragoon is here too?"

Cerberus spoke again. It's third heads voice was thin and reedy. "Yes. And it is looking for you quite aggressively."

At the beasts words Dragoon split through the cloud like floor of darkness in front of them roaring in rage. Cerberus jumped backwards and to the side trying to avoid the huge clawed hands and snapping wings as the dragon reached out snagging up his own ward with. Tyson sat tiny and frozen in the beasts huge clawed hands while staring wide eyed up into his protectors slitted eyes.

Dragoon growled in annoyance. "Your soul does not belong here my friend, not yet anyhow. I hope you will understand."

Tyson heard Zeo calling out to him then, as the dragon closed it's hand around him while soaring upwards. The harsh wind tore Zeo's words away from Tyson's understanding. Bright blinding light and the hum of machines replaced it. The annoying beep of monitors and muffled rasping of wind blown curtains to his right woke him. He felt dizzy and numb. In the soothing silence and sun warmed bed he was laying in he dozed right back off again in a drugged hazed stupor. What a weird dream..

\-------------------------------------------

Zeo sat up suddenly awake shaking off the odd dream that he had been having. Leaning over he slowly raked his fingers through the still sleeping boys now super long dark navy blue hair with a sad smile. It had taken almost a month to finish all of the insertions and modifications. But Zeo had wanted to make sure that what Tyson had and was the very best. He knew somehow that the other boy would wake up soon. He was a fighter and Zeo had worked to hard to fail him. With a grin he stroked a hand over the sleeping dragon boys back. "Tyson? Hey come on, wake up now! You've slept long enough as is you lazy ass."

Tyson moaned at the dull burning ache that seemed to span his entire body before opening his dull dark blue eyes to look up at the boy who was leaning over top of him blankly. Taking a deep breath he sighed and sat up stiffly confused by his surroundings now that he was lucid. His voice came out as a dry growl that was gruff even to his own ears. "Ouch... I had one of the most messed up dreams ever.."

Zeo merely smiled at him while handing over a bottle of water.

Tyson drank it greedily before closing it and looking around. "Where are we?"

Zeo shrugged. "My father's main hidden lab.."

Tyson paled at the other boys words. "You mean that wasn't all just a really bad dream?"

Jumping off the bed he collapsed to his knees pulling out the IV tubes and other wires that he hadn't noticed at first in a panic.

Zeo moved in front of him with sincere worry in his eyes. "You'll get used to it. Please don't freak out on me. We don't have the time. We need to get ready and go..."

Tyson stopped tugging at a wire that seemed to go into his lungs looking up in horror. "W-what d-did you do to me?"

Zeo blinked then smiled. "I took away your fear. And I'm protecting you from the fire... I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise that I am. You said you love and trust me, so trust me now. I'll never hurt you again. Not intentionally, not anymore."

He seen the fear flicker across the others eyes and felt the stab of guilt in the back of his mind from it. "You crushed my heart.. Literally..."

Zeo leaned down gently pushing away the blue haired boys hands and began to pull and unhook the wires from his lovers skin. Tyson was fascinated by the cuts in his skin when the wires came out, they seemed to instantly heal as he watched.

Zeo frowned. "I know I've made you afraid of me.. And I'm really sorry for that. I know it hurt and scared you. And was a bit mean, but I had to be cruel to be kind. Besides you're okay now. Better then okay even! You'll see that none of that matters anymore. There's nothing left for us to be angry about."

He stood up pulling Tyson to his feet with him then into a tight hug. 

Tyson relaxed then knowing that the other teen was right and couldn't help but laugh as the other boy nuzzled his neck then picked him up and started to spin him around. "You're right. What happened doesn't matter now I guess.. I feel better than okay actually? And we're together again, so that's what counts the most."

He pulled up a strand of his now super long navy blue hair and eyed it in confusion. "Damn. It's as long as Rei's now... Oh shit.. How long have I been here!?"

Zeo huffed. "Side effect. And exactly a month. It's okay though. You're grandpa thinks that you went on a vacation with us. Rei went home for the month for some kind of festival. And Max was in the US with his mom for a bit recovering... They will both be back sometime this week. Might already be back..."

Tyson smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Recovering from what? Who did he vent on while I was gone Zeo? Don't sugar coat it."

Zeo cringed. "Rei caught the most of it. But he dished the worst of it to Max. I think he even slapped Chief and Hillary around a bit too after those two fled."

Burning rage flared in the dark blue of Tyson's now semi distorted eyes at the other boys words. How dare he?! Rei could hold his own for the most part sure. But Max? Sweet Max who had never hurt anyone?! He was to kindhearted to lash back out in anger even when someone hurt him.

Zeo sucked in a sharp surprised breath. "What's that look for Tyson?"

Tyson clenched his fist and smiled while shaking his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how some things really need to change."

Zeo grinned and hugged him. "You know I'm glad you feel the same way that I do.. We have to go see someone now, and I think you know who... So let's get you cleaned up."

\-------------------------------------------

Kai's temper had scared the other blade breakers into scattering after Tyson had left. Even Kenny and Hillary went out of their way to avoid the duel haired, red eyed captain as much as they possibly could. Everyone pretty much knew that the boys explosive and incredibly violent behavior was due to Tyson's sudden absence.

\-------------------------------------------

Tyson walked silently into the dojo the next morning by himself. He had sent Zeo to pick Max up from the airport. And had forbidden the boy from setting foot into dojo with the blonde until he had had some time to sort things out on his own. It was quiet, way to quiet. He found a note from his grandpa taped to the post board by the front door saying he was on a trip and would be back in a few days. Tyson smiled at the way his elder family member had worded his note. Laughing to himself at how it said they wasn't the only ones allowed to have a little fun and travel. Oh, if only he knew!

Seeing Rei's bag by the front door Tyson turned and made his way upstairs looking for the black haired Chinese neko boy. He found him laying sprawled on his bed room floor, his clothes ripped and torn half off while holding his ribs. One of his fanged teeth was missing, mouth bleeding, and his long sleek hair matted and tangled with his own blood spread out around him. Hearing the door creak open Rei rolled into a fetal positioned ball still sobbing with blood dripping down his chin.

Rei's voice was harsh and raspy from screaming in pain earlier. His words tear choked. "Please don't hurt me anymore Kai? No more, PLEASE! I-I won't tell Tyson! I won't tell! I've kept this secret! I promise, I won't tell. I haven't told anyone! I won't.. I-I won't.."

Tyson quietly walked over to the ranting sobbing boy, lightly turning his face up and letting him see that it was him and that he meant no harm. And that he wasn't Kai. Rei's golden tear filled eyes widened in horror as they locked with Tyson's midnight blue ones. 

Tyson merely picked him up and hugged his broken friend to his chest gently. He tried to smooth out the thick black curtain of tangled sticky hair as best as he could with his other hand. Before whispering in his friends ear. "How long Rei?"

Rei sobbed in shame and pressed his face against his chest. "A-about a y-year.."

Tyson could feel his anger rising with each shudder and tremble he felt vibrate through the other teens body. He hugged Rei closer to his chest but felt the boys back stiffen in reaction. "Shh it's just me Rei. Just me tiger. You're safe now. Be strong, it'll be okay. He won't get away with this. I won't let him, I promise. He won't hurt us anymore!"

The broken half dead tarnished gold of Rei's eyes locked with his cold stormy ones then. Tyson could see the emotions building and flickering within his friend and knew what he was going to say before the words even left his bruised and bleeding lips. "He's going to kill you Tyson..."

Tears trailed down the Chinese boys delicate jawline. His blood shot eyes reflecting his fear and hopelessness. He hiccuped before desperately wrapping his arms around the navy haired boy not noticing that his pony tailed hair was the same length as his own. Sobs stole his breath away and burned his bruised and battered lungs painfully. Tyson merely held him hugging him protectively as he sat down on the futon with him in his lap. 

After he had went back to sniffling Rei spoke quietly raising his eyes up to meet the navy haired boys. "He's insane Tyson, just like his grandfather. He's going to kill all of us in the end.."

Tyson shook his head no and sat silently petting the hysterical boys hair while rocking him slowly back and forth until exhausted he calmed down and sleep over took him. Tyson stood up easily surprising himself as he effortlessly picked the other boy up with him then laid him back on his futon and pulled a blanket over his thin battered frame. He stayed like that completely forgetting about time for awhile. Rei's words echoing in his mind. He was glad he'd had Zeo take Max away. Kai really had went off the damn deep end. Just seeing Rei like this proved it. Contentedly Tyson sat stroking Rei's unbound hair mindlessly listening to the soft purrs issuing from his sleeping friends throat. 

The click of the front door opening and the harsh slam and hard tread of heavy footsteps afterwards snapped him back to reality. He couldn't help smiling humorlessly as Rei mewed and curled into a tighter ball at the sounds. Tyson turned and quietly left the room making sure that the door would lock from inside when he closed it behind himself.

\-------------------------------------------

Kai froze in the middle of the hall way eyeing his surroundings after he had shut the door. Something was off. Normally the stupid cat boy would be trying to appease him by cooking or offering him drinks. And that idiot blonde should have been back already too. The lack of any sound other then the hall clock ticking bothered him. Kai beamed as maniacal laughter bubbled from his throat when his eyes landed on the familiar pair of shoes on the door mat. So that was why! The wayward wind decided to come home finally. Perfect! With narrowed eyes Kai walked into the dojo's training room and grabbed a real sword down from it's wall mount before unsheathing it. When he turned around, he jumped back in surprise to see Tyson standing leaning against the now closed doors behind him.

Tyson sighed. "You shouldn't play with that Kai, you'll get hurt."

The duel haired teen sneered at the disturbingly calm one. Rage poisoning the aura and air around him. He darted forward with a over head swing with the sword with precise aim and ease. Slashing it at the navy haired boy suddenly. But Tyson merely shrugged before side stepping away blindingly fast from the door, the blade slicing only through air.

Kai growled in rage at the miss. "You've been fucking him haven't you? You fucking whore! You broke your promise!"

Tyson tilted his head and scoffed at the duel haired boy. "Blackmail only works when someone still cares, or has something to lose Kai. And the answer is yes and no. You see, it's complicated. And you're the whore here, not me! You're a foul tempered rapist on top of that! You broke your promise to me first. You promised to leave the others alone, and not to hurt them like you do me! How long have you been abusing Max and Rei?"

Kai swung the sword again aiming at Tyson's stomach this time, missing by mere inches as the navy haired boy hopped backwards and flipped away. "Who cares! He's weak and it doesn't matter!"

Tyson kept side stepping, twisting, hopping, flipping, and dancing away as Kai swooped and gouged the air around him with the razor sharp sword.

Tyson grunted in annoyance rolling backwards and to the side back up onto his feet. "That's just it Kai. You're the weak one, not him! Or Max for that matter. And they do matter, because I care about them!"

Kai snarled with the sword he wielded swinging madly between them. "You will care for me and only for me, or you will die by my hand!"

Tyson giggled jumping and kicking off the wall and darting away from a mean over head slash. "You've already killed me once Kai, you can't do it again. You killed me by breaking the heart of the one person I loved the most. By taking him away from me."

A wild and psychotic look gleamed in the red eyed teens eyes as he stopped swinging the sword and started laughing maniacally "OH! No, no, no! No! You see I killed him, so I could have you all to myself! You was supposed to look at me the way you did him! To touch me the way that you touched him. At least I thought I killed him! I rigged that damn car. He's supposed to be dead!"

Tyson blanched at the other boys words in utter horror. A sick sinking feeling began swimming in his stomach.

Kai suddenly pointed the sword behind Tyson at the now open doors and the green haired teen that stood glaring back at him defiantly. "Hell I even sniper shot him once myself. Did you now that? Right in the fucking head even! He just won't stay dead! He's a monster!"

Zeo merely shrugged his shoulders when Tyson fixed a surprised gaze on him.

Tyson glanced to Zeo still keeping his full attention on Kai. "Where's Max?"

Zeo answered automatically. "He's taking Rei to the hospital..."

He quickly shifted his full attention back to the crimson eyed teen that was staring at him in rage, he continued. "You can't kill a dead man Kai. And you can't have everything you see just because you want it."

Kai screamed in rage. "I get what I want, or I destroy it!"

Tyson simply stood in place, his stormy eyes locked with the burning red of Kai's as he jabbed the sword forward suddenly. Zeo watched as the swords blade shattered when it hit Tyson's chest knocking Kai backwards. The remaining bits of the blade bouncing off of the spot where his heart would have been.

To Tyson it was like everything had suddenly went into slow motion. He felt the swords blade cut into him and the pain from it. But as he went staggering backwards he couldn't stop the shards of metal that shattered and splintered. He watched as they shot into the air around the two of them. He tried to reach out to bat away the fragment that was shooting back towards Kai. But his hand missed it completely. He watched with sick fascination as it hit, slashed across, and embedded into the other boys pale smooth skinned throat tearing through his long white silk scarf.

Kai dropped the swords handle grabbing at his neck choking. His wide vivid ruby eyes were horrified as he landed on his knees staring up at Tyson. Fear overwhelming him as he started choking on his own blood. He knew he was beyond salvation. He looked up at Zeo in defeat as the green haired teen walked up to stand behind the navy haired one who was staring down at him with dull blank eyes and holding his own chest. Tyson stared down at him with what in those eyes of his? Pity? Disgust? Sadness? Pain? Anger? Sorrow? Kai wasn't sure anymore.

Zeo leaned forward tearing the chunk of steel from the other boys neck. Watching the blood spurt from between Kai's clenched fingers flow even faster. "You get what you give Kai. Didn't Dranzer always try to warn you about that?"

Kai choked and forced his words out. "T-Tyson?"

Tyson stood looking down watching the pooling blood around the proud phoenix master expand. "Yes Kai?"

Kai coughed gasping as he strangled on his own blood. "F-forgive me?"

Tyson smiled and shook his head before whispering his reply. "I forgive you Kai."

Kai sobbed. "Z-zeo?"

Zeo shook his head in disgust. "I hate you for what you've made me into, but I suppose I forgive you too."

Spots began to dance around the corners of Kai's vision. His scarf had turned completely red as his blood ran between his fingers with each beat of his slowing heart. He forced his focus back on the cobalt eyed teen still standing over him reaching out with his other hand Kai gripped Tyson's in one of his blood covered ones. Gasping he fixed his gaze on the stormy depths of the boy who had drove him over the edge and to this fate and said the only thing he could with his last dying breath. "I J-just w-wanted to be loved. J-just w-wanted to be just l-like y-you"

\-------------------------------------------

The darkness was chased away as torches sprang to sudden life. The flames dancing in a swirl of phantom wind. Cerberus stood silently looking at the red eyed teen that was on his knees crying at his feet. After awhile the boy raised his head and noticed they were there and looking at him.

Cerberus' deep gruff voiced head spoke. "We've came to take you Kai."

Kai softly whispered. "I understand.."

Cerberus' reedy voiced head asked ."Why can't you let it all go and just accept yourself, so that you can move on."

Quiet tears dripped from Kai's chin. "I can't forgive myself like they did, I hurt everyone I cared about. And destroyed myself in the end"

Cerberus' smooth voice simply replied. "Then you truly are the unforgiven."

Dranzer circled above once before crying out in despair knowing that there would be no rebirth this time. Folding back beautiful flame colored wings before plummeting down upon the boy who smiled up at it, swallowing them both in an explosion of fire and light. As the ashes settled at Cerberus' feet. Dragoon appeared silently, the dragon's wayward wind scattering the ashes. Heart broken sadness poured from the dragon's aura before it faded away back into the shadows. Followed by the 3 headed beast. The torches sputtered once, then died tossing everything back into the deep soundless void of thick inky darkness...

~The End~


End file.
